The Dad Situation
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Phoenix is taking Franziska out for a date, and is freaking out. Not because of nerves about the date, but about the DAD. NickxFranziska, but the main characters are von Karma and Phoenix.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or the characters.**

**A/N: This idea was inspired from an episode of Whose Line is it Anyway. No joke. I don't really like this couple very much (I just don't think there's any chemistry), but I liked the idea and I thought Phoenix was the best match for the love interest here. This isn't really canon, because they're teenagers. Actually, now that I think about it, this is anything BUT canon. And in advance, I'm really sorry if von Karma is OOC. It's hard to capture his character IMO. But just ignore that and enjoy the story anyway!**

Phoenix Wright stood in front of his mirror, straightening his tie. For the most part, he hated dressing in suits – unaware, or perhaps forgetting, that his future career involved wearing suits every day, for work and trial. But Phoenix Wright was not an adult yet – and the last thing he wanted to do with his youth was spend it wearing suits.

But it was necessary. He was going on a date that night. And not just any date…it was a date with Franziska. von Karma. Daughter of Manfred von Karma.

And _that's _where the suit came in.

He had to wear the stupid suit because if he didn't, who knows what von Krazy would've thought when his daughter's date stepped onto the porch. Who knows what she would've thought, for that matter. Like father like daughter, he supposed.

In retrospect, Phoenix wasn't even sure if he wanted to go on and do this. The awkwardness he'd face with Franziska's father seemed unbearable at this point, and he hadn't even left his house yet. He was still trying to look like a decently-put-together human being, which is exactly what his friends had warned him about at school the same day when word got around that Phoenix Wright and Franziska von Karma were going on a date. They all warned him that he was going to get verbally – and maybe even physically, if he was in that sort of mood – annihilated by von Krazy. They all warned about the psychopath he seemed to be, and joked that if Phoenix showed up with one speck of lint on his jacket…

Phoenix shuddered. They also had questioned his choice in women. But they obviously couldn't see that she wasn't so bad when you look past the outer covering. Or the second layer. Or the third.

In any case, it was time to leave now, Phoenix told himself.

The drive to Franziska's house was awkward and intense, even though he was the only one in his car. He was constantly checking for wrinkles and accidentally fallen hair on his jacket and shirt at all the red lights. He was going over what to say over and over again in his mind, though he was smart enough to know that when he got there, he'd probably deviate and say something either completely different and/or completely stupid.

When he finally arrived, Phoenix parked on the street instead of the driveway like he usually would when picking a girl up. He was absolutely sure and careful not to run over a blade of grass. Realizing his stupidness in parking right next to a lawn he couldn't get out and step on, Phoenix had to climb over to the passenger's side and get out that way, which in turn made him more nervous about wrinkles. He felt like a girl.

After getting out of the passenger's side, Phoenix straightened himself out and took a deep breath. _Just remember what you practiced…it'll be okay. Really. _He tried to reassure himself. It wasn't working.

Phoenix began to make the horrifically slow walk up the driveway, which was quite steep. As if he didn't have enough things to worry about when it came to his appearance, he started to worry about sweating.

But trying to overcome it, the young Phoenix turned to the sidewalk and walked up to the porch, visibly shaking, and rang the doorbell. He wondered if von Krazy could detect fear. He wondered if he believed in mercy. He wondere-

And the door opened.

---

"Phoenix Wright?" though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Y-Yes, sir," Phoenix stammered. Manfred von Karma was really as frightening as the people at school had said.

He was a large man, towering over Phoenix's teenage body as if to invoke even more fear within him, if that were possible at this point. The deep wrinkles in his face betrayed his age, and they almost proved that the man did not smile much. His gray hair was styled perfectly, and his gray eyes seemed like they could read into your soul if you looked into them long enough.

Phoenix wasn't sure how long he was standing there, silent, before von Karma motioned him inside. It was too late to back out now, he knew.

He stepped inside carefully, and was overwhelmed by the stiffness of the air. It was a nice house, inside and out. Large. Not one thing was out of place – not one speck of dust was on any item. Not one picture was slightly crooked. The white carpeting was completely spotless.

"Sit," von Karma ordered. Phoenix did exactly that, with no hesitation. "My daughter is still upstairs, preparing. You are ridiculously early!" He was obviously irritated.

"I…am?" Phoenix frantically checked his watch. von Karma had been correct – he was more than half an hour early! "Oh. Oh. I…apologize." He didn't know what to say at this point.

"Apologies do not fix anything," von Karma pointed out and changed the subject immediately. "State where you plan on taking my daughter."

_I'm no witness, von Krazy. I shouldn't have to state anything. _"I m-made two reservations at a small restaurant…I think we're just going to have dinner. Th-Then I'll bring her back here."

von Karma looked pissed. "You _think_? You _think _that's all you'll do? You better be _certain_, Phoenix Wright!"

"I-I'm certain! I'm certain!" His heart was racing.

"Good." Phoenix gulped. "Now, start testifying about your history with my daughter."

_History!? The hell? We've been in the same class for hardly a month. There is no history. _"W-Well…we're in the same law class…we've had that class for about a month."

"How long _exactly_?" He pressed.

_Why does it matter!? _"Uh…three and a half weeks."

"Good. Continue."

"A-And…we often got paired up together for the fake trials in that c-class. She was usually the prosecutor, and I was usually the defense attorney. Then we got talking…" What was he supposed to say now? "A-And…I liked her. So…"

"So!? So what?"

"W-Well…it's just that that's about it."

"Then why are you here, Phoenix Wright?"

"B-Because I like her and wanted to get to know her better." _Has it been half an hour yet?_

"So why don't you just talk in school? Why must you carry events outside of school as well?"

"Because it shows a more…serious approach," Phoenix realized how badly he had worded that statement too late, and von Karma was clearly not pleased.

"_Serious_? Going on a petty date in the evening is anything but serious! _Nothing _tonight will get serious. And if it does, I will know." Phoenix shivered at the thought of what would happen after that. "You must be back by ten. One second later, and things will not go pleasantly for you. You are to keep your hands off my daughter throughout your entire dinner. And most importantly, the entire bill is on you. Understood?"

"Of course, sir," Phoenix said, a little calmer than earlier.

There was a small pause for a minute, and Phoenix was on the verge of thinking the interview was over.

"Now for the most important statement you must make," Phoenix's heart started beating faster. "State what you plan on doing in your future."

"I plan on becoming a defense attorney, serving justice to those whom are wrongly accused," Phoenix stated simply.

He wasn't sure what had done it, but von Karma's exploded then. "A defense attorney!? Are you mentally insane!? They are the scum of the courtroom! Of the world! I cannot believe my own daughter would want to date a-"

"Hello, Phoenix," a voice almost sang from the stairway. It was a break from the stiffness of the air, and the tenseness between Phoenix and von Krazy. "Hi, daddy." And she finished walking down the stairs. The two of them stood up. "Is everything all right? I heard screaming…"

Phoenix was more than glad to see his date. He moved closer to her, careful not to touch her. But he didn't answer the question.

"I am definitely confused and angry at your choice in boy," von Karma stated. "The boy wants to be a defense attorney, for God's sake!"

"I know, but…" Franziska looked at Phoenix, unable to comfort her father. "I can't help but like him anyway…"

von Karma shook his head, and said nothing besides "Have fun. Remember what I said to you, Phoenix Wright."

"R-Right, sir," and he ushered Franziska out the door.

---

They got to his car and got in, all ready to leave. "If only you had come down sooner." Phoenix half-laughed to his date.

"I didn't know you were here so early!" She laughed back. "I just noticed something."

"What?"

"I think my dad has that same suit."

**A/N: Again, sorry for any OOC-ness. Please review! ^_^**


End file.
